Using two-dimensional input devices for viewing three-dimensional image data is neither natural nor convenient. Moreover, typical two-dimensional input devices (e.g., joysticks, digital gloves, and/or the like) are handheld devices. Thus, a need exists for an intuitive and natural way of viewing three-dimensional image data.